


Ghetto Fantasy (Zayn and asap rocky fanfic)

by Spoiledbabyxoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn Malik, Gay Male Character, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiledbabyxoxo/pseuds/Spoiledbabyxoxo
Summary: Zayn Malik feels like the move to the ghetto side of town is the worst thing in the world, it's so unfamiliar and quite terrifying. He feels like he doesn't belong in such a place, it will never feel like home cause home is back in the nicer side of town.Rakim Mayers, just another wanna be thug from the ghetto, nothing special. He is proud of where he is from and does what has to be done to survive in it.Two complete opposites from two different world's so much can go wrong but somehow right.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It all seems so surreal; being here in an unfamiliar neighborhood and a new house that fails to feel like home to me. I am trying to be open minded and feel some type of excitement that we left our old town that I felt I outgrew, but all I am able to feel is dread. I stare at our new home, it's so small and appears lifeless, it's desperately in need of a new paint job, and the brick red color is just awful. 

"It's so dainty and cute, isn't it bubba?" My mother's high pitched voice pulls me into reality as it always does and it still doesn't seem real. How did we go from living in a nice two story home to living in this shack? I blame my dad but my mom refuses to allow me to point blame at anyone. Sometimes her desire to make a bad situation feel like a positive one makes me so livid I want to resent her. 

"Mom, we're living in the ghetto so the house looks ghetto." A small gasp escapes her and she quickly narrows her eyes at me. I release a sigh of frustration and point my glare at the house rather than at my mother.

"Oh quit it, Zayn. Let's make the best of our situation ok." I feel guilt consume me as her tired voice reaches my ears. I know all of this is stressful and she feels like she's at fault and she partly is, but I'll cut her some slack for now. 

"Mkay." That's all I'm able to say and I feel like it's good enough, but of course my mother has to be extra. 

"That sounds sarcastic. Do not be sarcastic with me, Zayn." 

"I'm not being sarcastic, mama. I'll try to make the best out of it but I hate it here." I roll my eyes skyward and hastily step out of the car before she can grasp onto my t shirt and force me to sit here and listen to her rant of how bad I made her feel. 

As I approach the front door a heavy feeling weighs in my chest, this is home now, even if it fails to feel like it, it is. Tears sting at the backs of my eyes as I step up the small porch steps. I catch sight of a large red stain on the porch right before the door, I nearly panic before I remember the color of the house. They probably hired some random crackhead off the street to paint the house, it's a shit paint job. 

I turn the doorknob and step inside the smell of cat urine fills my nose, the previous owners were cat lovers and had about five cats. The landlord didn't bother with replacing the carpet, my parents were desperate when they found the house and took it as the previous renters left it. I resent them so deeply for that.

My dad and some of his pervy friends brought all our stuff yesterday, it wasn't much since we sold most of it when we fell on harsh times a few months ago, still I'm surprised no druggies broke in and took what little we had. 

"Hey, bub, how do you like the house? It's a little rough right now but give me a few months I'll make it look new." My lips twitch as I get the urge to say something foul to my dad, he's been feeling guilty lately since he is the main reason we live in this shit hole. I bite down on my bottom lip to attempt to prevent any foul words from escaping me, but I've been told that I have a big mouth, so I might as well use it. 

"It looks like a trap house and smells like someone was murdered in here." My father releases a deep sigh as he scratches at his neck, eyes focused on the broken kitchen tile. 

"Zayn, I found us a place to call home please be grateful for that. We would still be living with my buddy Tony if I didn't make the decision to take this house as is. It was a great deal." 

"The rent is cheap because this house looks like it's gonna collapse if we step too hard." My dad's breathing picks up and I'm fully aware that if I don't shut up he'll have an outburst. I roll my eyes at him before pivoting on my heels and heading the short distance to my room. It's small and the doorknob is broken so it doesn't lock. I groan and slam the door as tears well in my eyes again, the door fails to close entirely, I'm so mad that I feel like sobbing. 

The sun beats down on my skin, kissing it softly, it's hot but not as hot as it was earlier, since the sun is setting as night slowly approaches. I wipe at the sweat that lingers on my forehead just below my hairline as I finally approach the corner store. The walk from my house to the store is short but when the sun is beating down on you it feels like it's miles away. I pull the door open and a harsh wisp of cool air hits me as I step in. I hug my waist loosely as I take slow steps down the aisle, eyes glancing at every drink available, in search of my mother's favorite soda, I spot it at the top of the shelf. I have to lean up on my tiptoes a little to reach it and I feel my cheeks heat up as humiliation creeps up on me. I'm only a tad shorter than the average height for males, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing. 

I grab a sweet tea before hastily stepping in line. A woman with two very energetic boys is before me and I roll my eyes at how uncivilized her children are. She raises her voice and fails to get them to settle down, one attempted to run from her and bumped into my legs, his pudgy little hands grasp my jeans to balance himself. I refrain from pushing the little shit away from me, I don't feel like dealing with an angry mother. I clear my throat and step out of line, the store is much too small for all these people.

I step to the back of the line and regret it immediately as the two guys ahead of me speak too loudly. I sound miserable and I am and I don't care, people annoy the hell out of me. I listen in on their conversation and of course they're speaking of women like they're objects and howling with laughter as they expose unspeakable things they've done sexually. I groan quietly as I glance behind me to see a few people behind me, I decide it's best to stay in line.

"I'm telling you my nigga, she eats ass. She be a pro too, I ain't gay or nun, but it felt ight." The guy with a baseball cap and ugly light washed jeans that were too short for him- says through light laughter. The tall guy with braids clutches his stomach as he laughs. His braids are nice, I wish I could cut one off and keep it. 

"Nigga, you gay foreal. You got your ass ate and enjoyed it. I never let no one near my ass, not even a damn female. That's some gay ass shit. Fuck outta here with your nasty gay ass." He's homophobic. On a second thought his braids look crusty. 

"Nah it ain't gay cause it was a female and I made her stop after she tried spreading my cheeks hella vicious." A sudden loud giggle escaped me before I could reel it in. Their heads turn towards me and I cower away from their stares. The guy with braids eyed me from head to toe before his face scrunched up in what I presume to be; disgust. He gives me a harsh glare and my heart thumps wildly in my chest as fear causes me to tense up. He scoots up in line the short distance that is available, desperate to get away from me I assume. I stare down at my scuffed converse and sigh softly as I feel dread wash over me. 

When it's my turn to pay, I take my time, stalling. After I've paid I step away from the counter and take my time slipping my change in the pocket of my skinny jeans. I step outside and timidly glance around hoping those two guys are gone, homophobic dudes scares the bejeezuses out of me. Due to their fragile masculinities they harbor a lot of resentment and anger towards males bold enough to proudly show off their feminine side. 

I hastily walk down the street, eager to get home, it's darkening out here and people become more bold when it's dark out and the streets are dead. I spot two now fairly familiar tall figures a short distance ahead of me. My heart seems to fall to my ribcage as I grow closer to them slowly but surely. They're in no hurry to get home it seems by the annoyingly slow pace they're walking. They turn left and walk into a small yellow and black house. Oh no. They live down the street from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Drifting to sleep was nearly an impossible task last night, so I tossed and turned in bed for hours. I feel so not me. The bed is so small and it creaks beneath me every time I move and the sound reminded me of some porn video I watched where the bed creaked loudly beneath the very busy couple, I became so embarrassingly aroused. I masterbated and came, and was left unsatisfied due to how dirty and humiliated I felt. 

My morning is already rough so I'm sure my whole day will suck. My back hurts and my neck feels sore. I sit up in bed and sigh deeply as I peer around the unfamiliar room, it's mine but feels like it belongs to a stranger, a new version of myself that I hate and am embarrassed of. I miss my things, I will never forgive my dad for selling them behind my back. I'm a materialistic person so I suppose I hold a grudge and I'm holding on tightly. I still have my i phone but it's not connected since we can't afford the phone bill, we can't afford much of anything lately, we can barely afford food, we're on government assistance now. 

I start school today and the thought of being near so many people scares me. I'm not a people person at all, I'm only still around my parents because I'm legally obligated to be and because it benefits me. I sifted through my box in search of some jeans, I was too lazy to unpack so I'm going to look a little rough on my first day, but I couldn't care less about my appearance at the moment. I'm still pretty no matter what I'm dressed in. I slip on a wrinkled white t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans before slipping my bare feet into my converse. 

"Hey, bubby, are you ready for school?!" She smiles brightly at me and I can't help the warmness that I feel at the sight of it. My mom's smile is contagious and I let my guard down a little to offer her a small smile of my own. She coos and rubs at my cheek, before placing a soft kiss to it. 

"I'm not but oh well." I sense her hesitance to hug me so I step closer to her hoping she'll wrap her arms around me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders loosely and pats my back softly a few times before stepping away from me. My brows bump together as confusion settles in. I shrug it away and straighten my shirt. I'm not going to beg for her comfort when I don't really need it. 

"Well c'mon let's get going." Her voice is so bubbly and I feel so bad that she's so excited to have her own home again and I am holding a grudge for being forced to call this shit hole home. It's not fair. 

"Mama, I can go on my own. I'll get made fun of for having my mom walk me into school. I'll be fine." Her smile falls and she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth as she nods lightly. 

"Well ok then, bubby, have a great day." She releases her lip and offers me a small smile, a smile that failed to make the ends of her eyes crinkle. I feel slightly guilty but I'm gay and if I walk into that school gay and with mommy by my side I'll really get the shit beaten out of me then. 

"Bye, ma." I grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder as I leave the house. 

"Make good choices, Zaynie! I love you, my baby!" My mother's shrilling voice reaches my ears as I walk down the sidewalk. I turn around and catch sight of her standing by the fence in her robe, waving crazily and smiling widely, I groan and begin walking faster. She's so embarrassing. 

I approach the large school building and wrap my arms around my waist tightly as I take notice of a couple of students. I walk past a group of girls that are standing outside the office, they’re loud and careless and I wish I was more like them than myself. I bite down on my bottom lip and keep my eyes focused on the door, if I allow my eyes to drift to the girls it’ll make me feel more intimidated than I already am. I pull the door open and the group of girls burst into loud laughter, I inhale a shaky breath as my mind immediately thinks they’re laughing at me. I know they’re not but my overthinking mind is making me believe they are. I quickly walk through the door and timidly step towards the desk. A beautiful dark skinned lady looks up from her computer and offers me a large smile, a smile that reminds me of my mothers. “Good morning sunshine!’’ I offer her a small closed lipped smile before clearing my throat. 

“Hi.” I mumble and her smile falters a little as I just stand here awkwardly shifting. 

“What can I help you with?’’ She’s too chirpy and I hate it. It’s my first day and she’s somehow making my morning worse by smiling in my face and sounding like all is right in this screwed up world. 

“Um, I’m new here and I need my schedule.” I chew on my bottom lip a little as I avoid eye contact, I glance down at my shoes focusing on them instead. 

“Okay great, name?” 

“Zayn Malik.” I mumble as I chew on my lip a little to ease my nerves. 

“Ok hold on one sec, hun. You’re a little late.” I roll my eyes and nod lightly. I arrived a little bit late, oh well nothing can be done about it now there's really no point in bringing it up, now it’s even more awkward. 

“You didn’t get one from the counselor yesterday when you came in?” I swear this lady talks just to talk. I bunched it up and threw it away because I was mad but what I do to relieve my anger is none of her business, so I do what I do best; lie. 

“Yeah but I forgot it at home.” 

“Well seems like you need to be a little more responsible, hun.’’ I bite down on my lip and squeeze my eyes shut. “Okay here you go, hun, you’re all set.’’ She hands me my schedule and I offer her a smile. “Oh wait I almost forgot I need to write you a late pass.” Dumb bitch. 

“Hey, Theresa, did you see Rakim Mayers come in today?’’ Some blonde lady walks up to the desk, while eating a banana. 

“Yeah he came in to talk to Mr. Williams then left.” 

“Ugh that boy, alright then.’’ She stuffs a piece of banana in her mouth and walks away. 

“Here you go, hun, have a great day and welcome! Brenda can show you to your class, that's her office to the left.’’ I nod and slowly inch towards the door. She looks up and smiles at me, why does everyone smile? It’s kind of creepy. 

“C’mon let's get you to class, homeroom is first and you have Mr. Brown I believe, he’s a sweet man.” We fall in step and the sound of her heels hitting the ground makes me smile, I’ve always loved the sound of heels clicking against the ground. It sounds powerful, a successful woman making her presence known by the loud clacks of her heels meeting the floor, I’m sure people become intimidated. I know I am. The walk is quite far since the campus is large and my class seems to be one of the rooms furthest from the office. We walk up the stairs and I become more intimidated by her as she walks up the stairs in her heels like it’s simple. 

Brenda’s steps halt suddenly and I glance at her in curiosity as she squints her eyes and steps closer to the boys bathroom. I hear loud voices and my lips curl into a small smile at the thought of watching boys get in trouble. She sighs deeply before shaking her head and pushing the door open. I follow behind her and peek inside the bathroom. 

“Rakim Mayers, Tyler Okonma, get to class now!” Oh no. It’s the two homophobes I saw in the store the other day, I swear God hates me. My smile vanishes as that familiar sinking feeling is felt again. 

“I’m taking a piss you can’t be in here, miss Brenda.” The tall goofy dude says. The one with braids just laughs loudly as he stares at miss Brenda. 

“Boys, get to class now. I don’t like to repeat myself.’’ 

“Ight damn we’re going just lemme finish. I drank a big gulp before I got here.” 

“Rakim c’mon get going.” 

“Nah imma wait for Tyler.” I roll my eyes at how up Tyler’s ass this dude with braids seems to be. 

“No, you were born alone you can walk to class alone.’’ The dude with braids gives Miss Brenda a dirty look before grabbing his backpack off the floor and walking out, my first instinct is to step away from the doorway but for some reason my body tenses up and remains standing stiffly as he approaches. 

"Aye, move out the way, lil nigga." His shoulder bumps into me and I stumble back. My cheeks heat up as my bottom meets the ground. I groan and quickly hop up on my feet. I attempt to smooth down the wrinkles on my t-shirt but it's no use. It's a job for the iron and not my shaky hands. My eyes burn as I gulp down the lump that slithered up my throat. Being humiliated is one of my worst fears. 

"Rakim, you just earned yourself lunch detention." Miss Brenda shouts loudly as Rakim continues walking, not bothering to halt his slow steps. 

“Hah stupid dumb bitch!’’ Tyler boldy shouts at the dude with braids. I scoff at how childish they seem to be. The dude with braids laughs as he slowly makes his way down the hallway. He ain’t slick I know he’s walking slow so Tyler can catch up. He's such a prick. 

“Alright sorry about that, lets go.” Miss Brenda walks ahead of me and I boldly glance back and catch sight of the dude with braids taking his sweet time walking down the hall. I sigh and turn away catching up to miss Brenda. 

Miss Brenda led me to my first class and nodded at the door before hastily walking away. I think she wanted to go and make sure those two boys made it to class. I swear catching students doing something foul is what these teachers live for. All eyes dart to me as I slowly walk into the class. It’s my first day so I need to get rid of these nerves and make a good impression. I settle on throwing a harsh glare their way. Truthfully I’m terrified of them and their judgement but I’ll front like I’m fearless. Mr. Brown raises his eyebrows at me as he motions to an empty desk in the front row of desks. I sigh heavily as I quickly make my way over to it, I hate being the center of attention. It’s quiet so as I pull my chair out it scrapes against the floor and makes a terribly loud sound, I gulped audibly and dropped down into the chair quickly. A brown haired boy offers me a small smile as he hands me a pencil, I frown as I take it from him. How he knew I forgot to bring a pencil is bizarre to me. I can’t hold my thankful smile in, he eased my nerves a little. 

“I’m Louis.” He attempts to whisper but he sucks at it. Mr.Brown shushes him before going back to writing on the whiteboard. 

“I’m Zayn.” I mumble as I glance around just now realizing that everyone is taking notes. I groan lightly as I remember that I forgot my notebook at home. I am so unprepared that it’s embarrassing. 

“You’re cute, your features are very feminine.” I glare down at my hands as I fiddle with my pencil. 

“Um thanks I guess.” I scoot my chair away from him a little. 

“Don’t worry I’m not hitting on you.”He giggles loudly as if being attracted to me is the funniest thing, truthfully I’m much more attractive than him, that's a fact. “I’m a bottom, I like having dick up my ass.” I scoff at his vulgar choice of words. He’s very bold. 

“Oh ok cool, me too.” I shrug as I am loosening up a little, Louis just seems to have the ability to do that. 

"Hm I have to introduce you to someone. You just seem perfect for him." A smirk curls on his lips as brings his phone out from his pocket. I hastily shake my head. 

"No, Louis please. I'm not interested in having a relationship right now." I groan as I bring my pencil up to my lips and bite down on it in hopes of holding in my whine. 

"Oh chill out you're not going to marry him, just chill with him, vibe with him." Louis says monotonously as if what he's suggesting isn't a big deal. He's suggesting that I be this random dudes fuck buddy. I squirm in my seat as Louis' fingers tap at his phone screen rapidly.

Louis was kind enough to walk me to every one of my classes. I'm skeptical of his motives, he's being too kind and I'm not sure why. He walks backwards as he rambles on about something I don't remember, he's passionate about this subject but his loud voice made me lose interest. He bumps into some guy with wild curls and his hips are grasped between the curly dudes large hands. Louis pulls his brows together as he looks down at the hands, he peers up and a chuckle falls from his lips as he stares up at the boy. 

"Harry, this is my new bestie, Zayn." The curly boy nods his head at me before pulling Louis closer to his chest. "Where is Liam? I want to introduce him to Zayn." A smirk curls on Harry's lips as he looks me up and down. His smirk falls and he shakes his head slowly. 

"Lou, stay out of it. Liam's not out so just leave it." Louis frowns and squirms out of Harry's arms. 

"Jerk, c'mon Zayn." He grasps my wrist and pulls me with him towards the lunch room, I'm not all that hungry so I just stand beside Louis awkwardly as he grabs his lunch. 

The lunch room is an intimidating place, there's so many people and they're all speaking loudly at the same time, I bite down on my lip and follow closely behind Louis. As annoying as Louis is, I'm grateful that he refused to leave me alone, it's comforting having someone with me while I walk through this crowded room. We approach a table at the back of the room, a Blonde boy sits there tossing pieces of bread at a brunette boy, a few other boys are sat there as well but these two seem like they get along great with Louis, their immaturity gives it away. Louis sets his tray down before plopping down in the seat, I sit beside him and put all my focus on my hands that rest in my lap. 

"Liam, nialler, this is Zayn, it's his first day so don't be dicks." I glance up at them and take notice of how fidgety the brunette has become. The blonde is chill and smiling widely at me, showing off his braces. I smile warmly at him, he gives off a certain vibe, likes he's childish but pure hearted. 

"So where did you move from, Zayn?" The blonde asks before taking a bite from his sandwich. 

"Don't ask stupid questions." Louis rolls his eyes at the boy and Niall shrugs. 

"Do you smoke?" Louis wiggles his eyebrows at me as he bites into his chicken sandwich, he holds it out to me and I hesitantly take a bite. 

"Yeah uh sometimes." Now that I think of it I might need a little weed to calm me down a little. I've been so on edge and pissed off at the world lately. 

"Great, meet me in front of the library after school." Maybe Louis can be someone I could tolerate. Right now he benefits me so I'll keep him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, lovelies!!! This chapter is mad long! I actually had to cut it short cause it was ridiculous how long it was lol it's a bit boring and all over the place right now but I promise it will get better soon. It's so all over the place and bland because it's the beginning. Please comment!!! I need to know if this is something I should stick with and continue writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
